sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Misteria
Misteria, formally the United Socialist Republic of Misteria, or USRM, is Pollux's nation. Geography and Ecology Misteria is comprised of a archipelago northwest of the continent of Velaria, part of the larger North Velarian Island Chain. Despite being a fair distance away from Velaria, Misteria is generally lumped together with that wild continent by geographers. Misteria has a cool climate, due to its position in the middle of the Really Fucking Cold Current, with summers wet and cool and winters wet and cold. The terrain of the isles is relatively flat with gentle, rolling hills in most places. The largest islands, Osvobozhden and Koronastrov, have mountain ranges, which are dotted with beautiful, stoutly-built fortresses from the medieval period. The isles are covered with forests, both deciduous and coniferous, and lumber is accordingly one of the nation's most notable exports. The waters around the isles, in addition to being rich with many types of fish, were historically infested with vicious saltwater carp and something called a "leviathan", though historical records have been remarkably unhelpful in piecing together what these leviathans actually were. Researchers presently believe evidence points to this beast being some sort of giant snapping turtle. History Misteria was first settled tens of thousands of years ago, but these indigenous peoples died out for reasons that still evade historians. The next wave of settlement was not until 777, when fierce Toppmen raiders established a permanent settlement near the modern city of Vladimorye. They were soon joined by more peaceful men from their tribe, and for the next three hundred years, immigration was slow but steady. In 1204, however, Slavic peoples from the modern-day UCSR and the Byzantine Empire, seeking a better life than what they had, travelled across the sea to the Misterian Isles, which were already sparsely populated by the Toppmen, who had formed several small, warring kingdoms encompassing the entire archipelago. After a bloody war, the Slavs seized the isles from the Toppmen, and created the Kingdom of the Isles of Mist, that was to stand until 1347, when disputes between feudal nobles tore the kingdom asunder into nearly sixty independent kingdoms. For the next three centuries, Misteria was divided, a land of warfare. Many mercenaries flocked to the isles, in particular North Canissians. At last, in 1722, Tsar Svyatoslav I united the lands of Misteria, christening his new country the Misterian Empire. Misteria did not become a true imperial power, however, until Svyatoslav conquered Misteria's northeastern neighbor, Fogaria, an arrangement that was only to last fifteen years after his death. Although at first a semi-promising regional power, Misteria's tsars soon become decadent and weak, and the country began to decline. After a series of corrupt, tyrannical, ineffective Tsars, the Misterian people finally threw off the yoke of their monarchy in 2008 and established the Republic of Misteria, a democratically elected government. For a time, it seemed as if Misteria was finally moving forward. Unfortunately, the Republican government accomplished very little, and soon grew as corrupt as the old Imperial regime had been. In addition, it began to severely antagonize the powerful socialist groups in the nation, even banning the Misterian Socialist Party at one point. These events eventually led to the Republic being overthrown in 2017 by socialist revolutionaries, who control the nation to this day. Government Misteria is governed federally, with the nation being split into several provinces, or oblasts, which are further divided into various smaller units, such as cities, counties, and the like. At the local level, the citizens themselves choose representatives to run a local Soviet, which oversees the operations of that local area. These local Soviets can vary immensely in size: Vladimorye's Soviet is comprised of 1,500 people, while some small villages are known to have Soviets with only three or four. The local Soviets then elect someone, usually one of their own, to represent them in the next highest level of government, up to the provincial level. Members of the national Soviet, called the Supreme Soviet, are elected by the people. Only members of the Misterian Socialist Party or Misterian Communist Party are permitted to run for any public office. Economy The Misterian economy is based primarily around natural resource extraction and refining, with a smaller finished goods export market: the nations imports high-tech goods like chemicals, electronics, and advanced metals and materials. Notable Exports Raw Lumber Lumber Products Grain Iron and Copper Ores Steel Sapphires and Lapis Lazuli Natural Gas Small Arms Notable Imports Electronics Chemicals Advanced Materials Heavy Machinery Consumer Goods Military For more details, see the primary article on the The Misterian Armed Forces. The Misterian Armed Forces, consisting of the Misterian Army, Misterian Navy, Misterian Airforce, and Misterian People's National Defense Force, are responsible for the defense of the nation from "all threats without", as is stated in the oath all soldiers must take. Universal conscription is practiced, with all men and women older than eighteen who are not immediately going to college being required to enter either the military or a work unit, with guaranteed college entry after their service is complete. Category:Nations Category:Velarian Nations Category:Player-Character Nations